Ties That Bind
by angelofmusic36
Summary: Samantha Brooks (Cullen) is a half-breed who was adopted by the infamous Cullen coven. The Cullen's aren't big fans of the wolves and the wolves don't get along with the Cullens. So what happens when Jake imprints on her? *Disclaimer: I own nothing except my O/C. Everything else belongs to their creators*
1. He What?

**This is a crazy idea that I had and I hope it goes well. This is all from my O/C's POV and I didn't start from Twilight, it goes straight from the end of New Moon on.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Angel characters, that belongs to Joss Whedon and the Twilight characters is all Stephanie Meyers**_

* * *

><p>Bella's back, Edward is alive and everything is where it should be. After that little scare with the Volturi, we need to keep our heads low for a little while, even though they will try to come for Edward, Alice, Jasper and I because of our gifts and because I'm a half-breed. Oh did I mention? Edward asked Bella to marry him! Of course she said yes, but that's going to kill her friend Jacob since he has feelings for her too. But that's something that I'm not going to get in the middle of.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes when I go out hunting I don't "hunt" for my food per say, I go and buy a burger. But for this "hunting" session, I'm gonna change into a human and go on the reservation. I know it's dangerous and I shouldn't go there, but it's whatever. I wanna see what it's like. I'm walking across the beach, throwing rocks into the water when I see someone standing a few feet away from me. He's cute, tall, lightly tanned, short black hair and really buff.<p>

"Hey!" he yells. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Sorry. I just like the beach!" I yelled back. He started walking closer. "I'll leave if that's what you want." he walked up to me.

"Yeah. You filthy-" he stopped. He was staring into my eyes like he saw something. I entered his mind to read his past thoughts, a lot about Bella. Oh! This is Jake! Ok. Anyways, back to the past current thoughts. I see him and me. Together. We look really happy. I see us running together. Holding hands, us sitting by the beach and I put my head on his shoulder. Then I see him in his wolf form and me next to him stroking him. As these pictures keep flashing, I get a warm, comforting feeling. Like everything is going to be ok. That nothing else matters, just him and me. Like the world is revolving around us. I've never felt like this before in my life. What the hell does this mean? I get out of his head and he snaps out of his trance. He's breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. He doesn't answer. He keeps staring at me. "Hello?" I wave my hand in front of his face. "Jacob? Anybody there?"

"What's you're name?" he finally asks. "Samantha."

"This is impossible." he mutters to himself.

"What's impossible?"

"You live with the Cullens don't you?" he asks, completely ignoring my question.

"Yes... what's that got to do with anything?"

"This can't be. There's something wrong!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Nothing. It's a wolf thing."

"What's a wolf thing?"

"This."

"What is "this"?" he grabs my arm. "Hey! Watch it!"

"You're human."

"Mostly."

"What do you mean, "mostly"?"

"I can go back and forth between being a human and a vampire." I change into a vampire, then change back into a human. "See? Now do you want to start answering my questions now that answered all of yours?" he lets go of my arm.

"I have to go." he walks away, at a half run.

"Seriously? Seriously? You're gonna ignore me again?!" I stomp my way back to the house. What the hell is going on in my life? What did I see in his head? What does it mean? Who else knows what's going on? Who can I talk to? I sure can't talk to Jacob because I don't even think he knows what's going on.

* * *

><p>I open the door to the house with the images on my mind. I bump into Edward.<p>

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok." he looks at me. I know he's reading my mind. I punch his arm.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Can you explain it to me?"

"Come on. I think someone has a better explanation for you." he walks me into my room and

Alice is there. Oh great. Someone who definitely knows what the hell is going on.

"Alice. Please tell me what happened. I know I don't have to explain it to you because you saw everything. So help me. What happened to him?"

"He um..." she looks at Edward.

"Alice..." I say annoyed.

"He imprinted on you."

"That sounds dirty... What is it?"

"It's when a wolf finds their soul mate." my jaw drops. His soul mate. Me?

"There must be some mistake. It can't be me."

"It doesn't make a mistake. It chose you. You're the one."

"Well take it back! What if I don't want it to be me?"

"He can't help it. Nor can he take it back. Whether you like it or not, you're his soul mate. You two are meant to be together. You may not want it but it sticks with him forever." Edward said. I sit on my bed in awe. Jacob and me? Jacob and I? What about Bella? How will she take it? I know he wanted it to be her.

"But it's not." he says.

"Edward. Get out of my head." I said coldly.

"Sorry."

"Let's give her some privacy." Alice says, pushing him out of my room.

"Wait!" I call out. They turn around. "Let's keep this between us. I don't want the rest of the house finding out until I'm sure I want to do this. Especially Rosalie. She will hate me forever about this." they nod their heads and leave. Jacob and me? Jacob and I? Soul mates? Why would it be me of all people. I'm just a half-breed. I'm no one special. But then again, he is really hot. I mean, really, really hot. And we're together whether he likes it or not. I guess this could work out. I mean. I'm likeable. He could learn to like me.

* * *

><p>The next day, I decide to go back to the beach and hopefully he'll show up. I take my sandals, roll up my pants and step into the water. The waves feel nice and cool against my legs. I close my eyes and start to relax.<p>

"I didn't expect to see you here." I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and it's Jake.

"Well I knew you wouldn't want to come on my side, so I made it easier for you."

"Thanks." He chuckles. "I want to apologize about yesterday. The way I treated you."

"Oh don't worry about it." I say shrugging. "You were taken back about what happened. It's understandable."

"So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us. I know you imprinted on me. Alice told me when I got home. I know you don't like the idea of imprinting on a half-breed. Especially one that's half vampire. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not that bad. I may be half vampire, but I'm still human and you can try and give me a chance, since we're supposed to be 'together'"

"Well trust me, you're not exactly who I had in mind as my imprint. But imprinting doesn't necessarily mean that we date. I could be anything you need me to be. A lover, a brother, a protector, or a friend."

"I really like the friend idea." I say smiling. "For now."

"Sounds good to me." He says smiling. I feel so comfortable around him. I've never felt this way before and it feels amazing. I pick up my sandals and we walk the beach.

"So how did you become…" he begins.

"A half-breed?" he nods his head. "Well that's a whole adventure in itself. I had a sister, Serena. She was killed by a vampire while we were coming home from a party. I couldn't tell my parents because I didn't they they'd believe me. I got into a lot of fights after that and I left my mom and moved in with my dad. I got into another fight there and then I just decided to leave, so I left Seattle and moved to Los Angeles. There, I started working for an investigations team, that kills vampires and demons, run by a vampire named Angel. One night, we were fighting a demon and I was stabbed and I told Angel to change me. I was unconscious for a little while because the "higher power" wanted to make me half and half. I still don't know why they did it, they don't like to tell you those sort of things. They wait for their "reason" to happen, and if they don't like it, they change it. And since I've always wanted to know what goes on in people's heads, they gave me my powers focused on the mind. And I can intercept some of Alice's visions. That's probably that higher power's doing."

"Wow. That's a lot. I'm sorry about your sister though."

"Thank you. It's hard to become the thing that killed one of the people you cared about the most in the world. It was hard to look at myself in the mirror for a little while after I was changed." We do another walk around and I decide that I have to get back before the Cullens get suspicious of my whereabouts. I do a quick kill to try and mask the "wet dog" smell and head back to the house.

* * *

><p>When I walk inside, everyone is in the living room watching TV.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Too many people are turning up missing in Seattle." Carlisle answers.

"Yeah, my dad mentioned that when I was talking to him a couple days ago. I told him he has to be very careful when going out at night. Any idea who or what's causing it?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Esme answers. I look over and Jasper is giving me a weird look. I'm guessing he doesn't want to say anything out loud, so I just read his thoughts.

"What's going on with you?" he asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I mouth back.

"You're emotions are kind of off."

"They're fine, thank you. I'm just a little happier."

"Do you want to explain why?"

"Nope." I mouth with a smile. He gives me a skeptic look with a smile and leaves it alone.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria at school, Alice and Jasper slide into the last available seats at the table while I pull up a chair.<p>

"I've decided to throw a party." She says excitedly.

"After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school?" Jasper asks. Edward snickers.

" I want to have it at the house." She adds.

"I've never seen your house." says Jessica, intrigued.

"Nobody's ever seen our house." I say.

"Another party Alice? Do you really think that's the best idea?" Edward asks.

"It'll be fun." She says through her teeth.

"Yeah. That's what you said last time." Bella reminds her. Suddenly I get an itch and I know it's a vision. Bella quickly distracts the other people at the table I can feel Edward in my mind, reading my thoughts. I see Victoria. She's running through the woods at night. I'm not sure if she's passing through or if she wants Bella. The vision ends and Alice looks at Jasper while I look at Edward. He tries to discreetly hide the worried look on his face. Clearly because of this we have to keep a look out for that red-headed freak.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I keep going?<br>Please review!**


	2. Dates and Confessions

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had a lot of work and I honestly didn't know how to write this.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's awesome characters or The Powers That Be. I just own my O/C.**_

* * *

><p>Since Bella is out of town with Edward, we can search for Victoria tonight. I'm kind of excited but before all of that, Jake wants to go out for burgers today. I don't know if it's a date or not because we wanted to start out as friends first, but that was like last week. We exchanged numbers and we have texted each other, so we are getting a little friendly. I just don't know how long I can keep this from the Cullens. I mean Edward and Alice already know, but Jasper is getting suspicious. I just hope and pray he doesn't tell Rosalie before I'm ready for her to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>I pull into the parking lot of a diner near the reservation. I don't know if he's here or not because I have no idea what kind of car he drives, so I just go inside. I see him sitting at a table, staring out the window. He sees me and a smile spreads across his face. He gets out of the seat and hugs me.<p>

"Hey." He said. "I hope you don't mind a booth."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't sure if you were here not because I have no idea what you drive."

"Oh I have the motorcycle right there." He points to the bike a couple spaces from mine.

"Wow. It's a nice bike."

"Thanks." The waitress comes over and puts menus in front of us.

"Hi, my name is Johanna and I'll be taking your orders. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Yes, I'll take a couple shots of tequila if you have any.

"Sprite is fine. Thank you." I say to her.

"Coke. Thanks."

"I'll put those right in."

"Can I ask a very forward question?" I say.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Is this a date?" he looks down and chuckles.

"Well, I kinda wanted it to be, but if you're not ready for it to be that's perfectly fine with me."

"No. No it's ok, I just wasn't sure. I haven't done this in a while." Johanna comes back with our drinks and takes our orders and brings the food within half an hour to 45 minutes.

"I want you to meet my dad and the pack." Jake says out of nowhere. I almost choke on my soda.

"What?" I say quickly grabbing a napkin.

"I want you to meet my dad and the pack. I think it's time that you meet them. I've already told you about them, now I think it's time for you to put names to faces."

"What if they don't like me because of what I am?" he takes my hand.

"Well, they're gonna have to get over it because you're mine no matter what." I smile. We finish our food, he pays the bill (of course), and I follow Jake to his house. I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me? I'm their enemy, in a way.

* * *

><p>We pull up to the house and I get out of my car. Jake starts walking towards the house but I stop.<p>

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Lets go." he reaches out for my hand and I grab it. "When you see Emily, try not to stare."

"Stare, why would I stare?" we walked into the house and there is a girl in the kitchen. When she turns around to put food on the table I see there is a huge scar on the side of her face. Damn. Don't stare. I quickly look away.

"Well it took you long enough to bring her here Jake. Hi, I'm Emily."

"Sam." a group of boys and one girl come racing into the house and chowing down on the food.

"Who's this?" one of them asks.

"This is Sam." Jake says. "Sam, this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Sam and Leah."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"So you're half bloodsucker huh?" Embry asks.

"Yeah, but not by choice. Mostly. I was dying the night I was changed and The Powers That Be saw fit to make me half."

"Why? And what's The Powers That Be?"

"There some higher power that watches over, but to this day I still don't know why they did it. They're very cryptic when they talk. They say things like 'You'll find out soon enough,' or 'Just wait, you'll see why,' I can't stand them sometimes."

"But you look human." Paul said.

"Yeah I am right now, I can go back and forth. It hurts but I can do it."

"What do you mean it hurts?" Seth asked.

"Since vampires don't breathe, I have to stop my heart in order to change, and to go back to being human I have to restart my heart. It's a lot of work."

"Do you stay human when you're with the Cullens?" Emily asks.

"Sometimes." I can sense Leah doesn't like me by how standoffish she is and by the looks she's giving so I decide to do a little investigating. So her dad was the one that had a heart attack because of Victoria. I look at her. "I'm sorry about your dad, but not all vampires are evil, you can trust me. I'm still human."

"Mostly." she said and she leaves.

"Don't worry about her, she's just like that. Try to ignore her. I do." Jake says.

"Well I for one trust you, even if my sister doesn't." Seth exclaimed.

"That's new. A vampire we can trust." a man rolling up in a wheelchair said.

"Sam, this is my dad. Dad this is Sam." I shake his hand

"It's very nice to meet you, Jake has told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope." I joke.

"Nothing but." I enjoy spending time with the pack. They're very laid back and chill, they're not so uptight like the Cullens. I mean the Cullens, they do have their fun, but they're all old, and these guys are around my age. I even spent a little time with Emily in the kitchen cooking for the guys (who are ALWAYS hungry).

"So was it really that bad?" he asked me when we're sitting on a rock on the beach.

"No. It wasn't I actually enjoy it here. You do more, at the Cullens I mostly sit in my room and watch TV. The Cullens don't get out much."

"So you're glad you came?" I nodded my head yes. I check my phone and it's Alice. 'Where are you? We gotta get ready.' I type back. 'With Jake. Be there soon.' 2 minutes later she responds 'Don't forget about your scent.'

"I hate to cut this great evening short but I have to go." I say getting up.

"Ok. I'll walk you to your car." I pop in the house and say a quick goodbye before I leave. I open my car door and turn back to Jake.

"Thank you. For everything."

"My pleasure. I'm glad you had fun." I can hear his heart beating out of his chest. Wow. He's really nervous. He leans in and kisses me on the cheek and I smile.

"Bye Jake." I say giggling. I get into my car and go a few miles from the house, do I quick kill, and go into the house.

* * *

><p>It's about 9 o'clock and we're all standing outside, in all black, looking as fashionable as ever, waiting for Victoria to come.<p>

"Are you sure she's coming Alice?" Carlisle asks.

"She'll be here soon." I sense someone running, they're getting closer and closer. "On your left!" We all turn and start running. She's moving too fast for me to focus on her and use my powers, to smash her brain. Emmett and I try to reach out for her, but she takes us and throws us aside. My back landed on a tree branch. I get up slowly and try to shake it off before I run again. I see Victoria jump over from one cliff to another.

"Wait. She's in their territory now." Carlisle says stopping her. We run over to see if we can get a better view of her. Emmett runs after her getting close the wolves side when another wolf knocks him over into the water. It's Paul. Emmett and Paul are growling at each other while Victoria gets away. Of course. I hate that bitch.

* * *

><p>After school I decided to stop by Jake's house to see what's what. I go into the house and Billy is in the living room watching TV.<p>

"Hey Billy." I say going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Do you think you can get Jake? I think something is wrong with the TV."

"Sure. Where is he?"

"He's in the shed." I put my water bottle on the counter and head outside.

"Hey Jake, your dad said the TV was acting funny-" I look and see who's in the shed. It's Bella. "Oh shit. Bella, I can explain. Um," I look at Jake. "Um. He imprinted on me."

"Oh. Ok." her face looks kind of disappointed. "That's really sweet. Now we can bring the two worlds together."

"Yeah. Right. Edward and Alice already know, Jasper knows I've been a little happier than usual, but the rest of the house doesn't I have to tell them. I know already that Rosalie won't be very agreeing."

"I know the feeling." well this is awkward.

"Well I'm gonna go. Bella are you staying for dinner?"

"Um. I'm not sure."

"Ok. I'm gonna go tell your dad that you'll be in soon." I kiss Jake and walk out of the shed, closing the door behind me. I walk into the house to tell Billy about the TV. "Jake will be in soon."

"Oh the TV is fine, we're all good."

"Oh. _Oh_. You only told me about the TV so I would walk into the shed because Bella's there..." I said with a little annoyance.

"I did no such thing." Billy said innocently. I laughed with sarcasm.

"You know, you're an evil man."

"I try my best." he says rolling into the kitchen. Now that Bella knows, I have to tell the Cullens. I should do it now and get it over with. Yep. I'll do it now, so if Rosalie is getting on my nerves I'll come back here. I grab my keys and my bag. "Billy can you tell Jake that I have to go home and take care of something?"

"Sure. Are you gonna be back for dinner?"

"I don't know. It depends. I have to tell the Cullens about Jake and I. And if Rosalie, the blonde one, gets on my nerves, I'll be back."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it." I get in my car and as I'm driving, I'm running the conversation through my head. It's a short conversation because it's a short drive. I pull into the garage and turn off the car. "Well, here goes nothing." I take the key out and head upstairs. When I get in the living room, Alice and Edward are playing chess. That's a very intense game because Edward can read Alice's mind and Alice can see his future moves, Rosalie is doing her nails, Carlisle and Esme are reading and Jasper and Emmett are watching TV. I clear my throat and everyone looks at me. "Um. I have something to tell all of you and you may not like it. Edward and Alice already know because Alice already saw it and Edward read my mind."

"What is it sweetie?" Esme asks.

"Ok." I blow out some air. "Jacob imprinted on me." There. I said it. But there's complete silence.

"Oh great! Just great. Now not only do we have a human joining the family but we have a werewolf now?" and Rosalie begins.

"Rosalie!" Esme scowls.

"What? It's the truth. She's sleeping with the enemy."

"We're not sleeping together." I say under my breath.

"Don't mind her. She's just upset. I don't care as long as you're happy." Emmett says hugging me.

"Thanks Emmett." I stick my tongue out at Rosalie. She growls at me.

"So that's why you've been so happy." Jasper said.

"I like the idea of having them as allies." Carlisle said.

"What's it like? Can't you stand the smell?" Emmett asks.

"Well at first I was kind of hesitant, I wasn't sure about the whole situation and the smell is horrible, but I'm getting used to it, but I'm glad I can't smell it while I'm human. He's a sweet guy and I enjoy him and his family." I'm so glad I got that out the way. That's one less issue on my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sam finally told the Cullens about her and Jake and she met the wolves. And of course Rosalie isn't happy about it at all. She keeps knocking out her problems one by one... Or is she? <strong>


	3. Bonfire From Hell

**Now that I am on Christmas break I can update my stories!**

* * *

><p>Bella rushes Edward into the house. "What happened?" I ask.<p>

"Someone was in Bella's house." Edward answers. Jasper and Emmett get up and go outside to see if they can pick up a scent.

"Was it someone we know?" Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head.

"I didn't recognize the scent."

"A nomad passing through? It doesn't make sense." Esme says.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie adds.

"The scent disappeared about 5 miles South." Jackson says as he and Emmett walk into the living room.

"Someone is behind this." Carlisle says.

"Is it Victoria?" Bella asks Alice.

"No. I would have seen her decide."

"Then it must be the Volturi." Edward declares.

"It's not them either. I've been watching them too."

"Then we'll keep looking." Emmett says.

"And we'll take shifts guarding Bella." Carlisle says.

"Yet another protection detail." Rosalie says, annoyed.

"Rosalie." I say.

"She's right." Bella begins. "I mean you can't keep an eye on me, my dad, search for the intruder and keep yourselves fed."

"And search for Victoria." Rosalie adds.

"I can't leave you defenseless." Edward says.

"But I won't let you starve. And I won't be defenseless. I have…" Bella trails off.

"Jake." I say.

* * *

><p>So that's it. We take shifts at Bella's house, watching to make sure no one tries anything. The wolves have come to some sort of agreement so they take our place when we need to hunt. It's not that easy but they want to catch whoever it is just as much as we do.<p>

* * *

><p>Tonight is a bonfire at Jake's place. I'm kinda nervous because EVERYBODY will be there and this is the first time Jake and I have gone public. I might get some very uneasy feelings because of what I am and I really don't want to sit through those uneasy feelings, but it's what Jake wants and what Jake wants, Jake gets. Sometimes. I take a seat next to Sue and Leah glares at me before turning her head. Ok, uneasy feeling number one. I've been here a whole 5 minutes and I know this is going to be a long night.<p>

"I really don't think I should be here."

"You must. Everyone has to be here. Jacob imprinted on you. You're a part of this family now." Sue says. Seth hears Jake and goes running to him. I get up and follow.

"Hi Bella." I say.

"Hey." Since it's Jake's turn to watch Bella, he brought her with him.

"It's about time you got here Jake. Paul's been hovering the grub, but I saved you some burgers." Seth says proudly.

"Good looking out bro. Bella this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. And the newest member of the pack." Jacob says.

"Cutest, bestest, brightest…"

"And slowest." Jake grabs him and puts him in a headlock.

"Come on boys. Your dad is about to start." I take his hand and the four of us walk over.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning but we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that turned into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe and family. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice." Of freaking course.

"Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it." Jake could feel that I was uncomfortable, so he pulled me in closer. I looked over at Bella and her face was focused on the story. "They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Taha Aki, our elder chief, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains: the cold ones." He looked over at Bella and I.

"Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now, feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must be ready, all of us." And who does he look at again? Me and Bella. Alright. That's it. I'm done.

"I have to go." I say darting out of my seat. I take my keys out of my pocket and head to my car.

"Sam!" I hear Jake call out.

"I'm sorry Jake, it was a mistake to come here."

"Why?"

"I don't think they're very acceptant of us."

"Yes. They are, the story… don't worry about it. It doesn't mean anything."

"You have to say that. They're your family." I say putting my head down. He takes his hand and places it on my chin, lifting my head up.

"Don't worry about them. They have to accept you. You're mine." He kisses me on the cheek and leads me back. I have to put on a happy face to make him happy, but I need a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's so short and crappy but I did the best I could!<strong>


	4. Go to Hell Jacob Black!

The next day Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I are watching the news from Seattle. The newscaster is talking about the amount of disappearances that have been happening. They think it's either a gang or a serial killer. Edward and Bella come into the living room.

"Look who survived the dog park. Need something for the flea bites?" Emmett asks. I punch him in the arm.

"Shut up." I say.

"No thanks. I'm good." She answers.

"It's getting worse." Carlisle states, turning the TV off. "We might have to intervene."

"It takes more than one to do all this damage." Jasper says. "They're undisciplined, conspicuous-"

"They're newborns." Edward says.

"What like new vampires?" Bella asks.

"It fits the M.O." I say.

"This isn't random." Jasper says.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle says.

"Now we're definitely going to Seattle." Emmett says getting off the couch. "We'll track them down and kick their asses."

"If we don't stop this, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they haven't done anything yet." Carlisle says.

"Maybe they're the ones behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me, Alice, and Sam to join them, but he knows we won't do it as long as our family is alive."

"An army can take that option away." Jasper says.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" I ask.

"We're going to try to put a stop to this before it gets out of hand." Carlisle answers.

* * *

><p>Jake is taking me to La Push since things were a little tense since the bonfire.<p>

"Alice is throwing a graduation party." I say breaking the silence. "Which you're obviously invited to." He says nothing. "What? Do you not like parties?"

"I don't think they'd want me there."

"Stop it. I went to your bonfire and was uncomfortable as fuck, so now you get to feel the pain." I joke. He stops walking. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to do this differently, at a different time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with you." My heart drops. He looks at me to say something, but I don't say anything. "Well aren't you going to say it back?"

"No." I say quickly.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel the same. I mean I like being around you but I just… I can't say that I love you. Not now. Not this early."

"I don't buy it. I know you love me. You're just not admitting it to yourself. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Is this about your sister? You're mother?"

"You have no right to speak about them."

"You told them you loved them and then your sister died and you're mother couldn't accept what you are so she left you. Now you don't want to love anyone. But I'm not going to leave you." He forces a kiss on me and I push him back and kick him in the balls. He falls down on the ground in pain.

"Go to hell Jacob Black!" I go back to his truck and he drives me home.

* * *

><p>When we get out of the truck, Edward comes racing down the stairs and grabs him.<p>

"If you ever speak to her like that again…"

"Edward stop!" Bella yells.

"I said what I had to say, now I'm just waiting for her." Jake says.

"Wait for her to say it. Don't you dare force anything on my sister again."

"She will. Just wait." Jake gets in his trick and drives away.

"What happened out there?" Emmett asks.

"Jake told me he loved me, I didn't say it back so he called me insecure and I kicked him in the balls."

"I would have punched him in the face too." Bella says.

"Punching a werewolf? That sounds really badass. You're going to make on tough newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on." Bella jokes. Rosalie throws the newspaper she was reading and goes outside.

"Don't worry about her." Emmett says. Bella goes outside to follow Rosalie.

"Any leads?" Edward asks.

"No sign of the intruder. But Victoria is showing up." Jasper answers.

"She's trying to distract us." Carlisle says.

"From what?" I ask.

"The army, the intruder, something."

"Alice can keep tracking her decisions, but we need to do ground work." I say. I go upstairs to my room to get ready for bed. I check my phone and I see missed calls, text messages and voicemails all from Jake. I turn my phone off and toss it aside. I can't be bothered with him tonight. He really hurt me, how dare he say something like that to me? He should know my family is a touchy subject. Just because I didn't tell him I love him he didn't have to go that far. I'll tell him when _I'm _ready, and right now, it doesn't look like it'll be happening anytime soon.


	5. Graduation

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I know I did.**

* * *

><p>"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, and in my case a princess. When we were ten they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy or for me, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well how about this: who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love. A lot. Major in philosophy because there's absolutely no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and they change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, one day, when they ask us what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know." We all stand up and applaud for Jessica's speech. It actually really was great. I get my diploma and sit back down. My sibling have done this before so they know the deal, but me, this is my first time. It's kind of exciting. Part of me wishes Jake could be here, but this is supposed to be a happy day and I don't want him ruining it with his stubbornness. After graduation, we're standing around talking before we head over to the house before the party.<p>

"I'm so proud of you." I hear a voice say behind me and I turn around.

"Dad!" I jump on him and hug him and he laughs. "Hi baby girl."

"I thought you wouldn't be able to come with your work."

"Of course I would take the time off to see my daughter graduate. The hospital can do without me for a little bit."

"Come on, I have people I want you to meet." I pull him towards the Cullens. "Dad, this is Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Bella. Guys this is my dad." They all greet him. "And these are my "parents" Carlisle and Esme." My dad shakes Carlisle's hand.

"I can't thank you enough for taking her in. I really appreciate it."

"She's a pleasure to have in our family."

"So where's this guy Jake you've been telling me about?" my dad asks.

"We got into a little fight."

"Whatever it was, forgive him. You don't want to end up like me, old and single."

"You're not old dad." I say laughing. "Are you coming to the party?"

"No sweetie, that's for you and your friends, I just wanted to see the ceremony." He places his hand on my cheek. "I wish things were different so your mother and sister could see you."

"Me too. But that's ok. You're here and that's what matters." He pulls me into a tight hug. I've really missed these. "I love you so much dad."

"I love you too Sam. Come down to Seattle sometime."

"Ok. I will." I will but it won't be for fun. He kisses me on the forehead and leaves.

* * *

><p>Bella and I are walking around scanning the party to make sure everything is copasetic. I feel her tap my shoulder and I turn around and see Jake, Quil and Embry. Jake turns around, sees me and comes walking towards me. Oh great. Just great.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demand.

"You invited me, remember?"

"Was my kick and Edward's manhandling too subtle for you? That was me definitely uninviting you."

"Look I'm sorry about everything. That's why I came. To apologize. And to give you this." He pulls out a little box. Oh no, is he proposing? He opens the box and there's a necklace inside with a wooden carving of a howling wolf in the middle with a wooden crescent moon on one side and a small replica of Jake's tattoo on the other all attached on a metal chain.

"You made this?"

"Yeah. A little graduation present and my apology gift."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." He takes the necklace out of the box.

"May I?" I turn around, move my hair over my shoulder and he puts the necklace on. I turn back around to him. "I'm really sorry. It wasn't my place to say those things."

"Sometimes the wolf in you just comes out once in a while. You just have to learn to control it."

"So, apology accepted?" he looks at me with his big, brown, puppy eyes. I thought about what my dad said and I can't help but smile.

"Yes. Apology accepted." We kiss and when I pull away, I get a flash. I see another vampire passing around a shirt to other vampires so they could get the scent. I snap out of it and I look at Bella and I look over and see Alice on the stairs. "I'll be right back." I say distractedly while staring at Alice. I lightly touch Jake's arm and walk toward her.

"What did you see?" Bella asks.

"The decision's been made." Alice answers.

"What's going on?" Jake asks, walking behind me.

"You're not going to Seattle." Bella states.

"No. They're coming here." I confirm.

* * *

><p>"They'll be here in four days." Alice explains to Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Jake, Quil and Embry in a different room. "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse."<p>

"Do you know who it is?" Carlisle asks. Alice and I shake our heads 'no.'

"I've seen his face." Edward starts. "He's a local. Riley Biers."

"He can't be coordinating this." I say.

"Well whoever is, is staying out of the action." Alice says.

"The army may be closer than we think." Carlisle says.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jake asks.

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle answers.

"They're after Bella?"

"That's what we believe." I say lightly. Jake looks at Quil and Embry.

"We want in."

"Jake. No." Bella objects.

"I wasn't asking your permission."

"Jacob." I say.

"It could give us numbers." Carlisle agrees.

"And the newborns won't even know they exist." Jasper adds.

"Carlisle, Jasper. Please." Bella pleads.

"It means more protection for you." Edward tells her.

"You could get yourselves killed. Sam, talk some sense into him!"

"I agree with him. We'll have an advantage." I tell her.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella says to Jake with worried eyes. No offense to Bella, but she needs to back the fuck off of my man and worry about hers. Jake can handle himself. He wants to help. Let him. I look at Edward and he tries to back Bella off. I did that on purpose. I knew he was listening.

"Look at us, working together. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Jake says slyly. That's my boy. Tell her the truth.

"Maybe Sam can come to an understanding." Carlisle suggests.

"I'll talk to him. Name the time and place."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't keep Sam and Jake apart for too long, it was killing me.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
